


Pleasantly Unexpected

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, fluff disguised as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: anon on tumblr prompted me:“I know when you’re lying.” “Yeah, how’s that?”post-tfp. Sherlock returns to London from a case upon finding out Molly had an overnight stay in the hospital





	Pleasantly Unexpected

“I know when you’re lying.”  Sherlock ran his hand through his hair for the seventh time; his eyes were marked by dark circles from lack of sleep.

“Yeah, how’s that?” Molly questioned him, her curiosity piqued. She was sitting up in a hospital bed, her hair a matted mess.

“You bite your lip when you’re keeping something from me; either you’re fibbing about your state of well-being, or you’ve omitted an important detail,” he explained, pacing the room nervously. “I come back from a case I took in Essex only to find out you’ve had an overnight hospital stay. You say everything’s fine, but I can see in your eyes that it’s not.”

“Everything _is_ fine, Sherlock,” she argued. Sighing, she added, “At least physically.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Sherlock never raised his voice at her, but it could be just as disheartening when his voice was gruff.

“It means I don’t know how you’re gonna take the fact that you’re gonna be a father.” Molly covered her mouth, realising she had let the cat out of the bag. Her bottom lip quivered as the prelude to the tears that began to fall down her cheeks. “We never talked about children, and we’ve only been together for three months, and God, you probably don’t even want one.” Her words started to meld together, her voice breaking as she spoke.

Sherlock sat on the bed beside her, wiping her tears away gently with the pads of his thumbs, his hands cradling her face. “Darling, I couldn’t be happier!” His heart felt it might burst. “Don’t cry, Molly. We’re all gonna be alright.”

Laughing in relief, Molly leaned into him wrapping her arms around his waist. “I’m so glad, Sherlock. I can’t tell you how relieved I was to find out. I came in thinking I was going through early menopause, and here, it turns out I’m pregnant! Oh, I can’t wait to meet her!”

Sherlock did a double take. “Her?? How far along are you?”

“Twelve weeks—I had no idea, but the doctor is fairly certain it’s a girl,” she smiled. “You really mean it? You want this?”

“I want everything with you, Molly, all of it.” He kissed her softly. “Every. Single. Thing.”

 


End file.
